


itsy bitsy spider, itsy bitsy Ghost

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles Day 7 Auld AcquaintancesInspired by Kit Harington's fear of spidersAs they stepped into the bathroom, Jon shielded his eyes against the glare of the mirror light, but once he'd gotten used to it, he followed Sansa's trembling finger and discovered a monstrous spider currently climbing up the shower curtain."It's huge!" he exclaimed."I told you!" she answered smugly.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91





	itsy bitsy spider, itsy bitsy Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> I know this is an extremely loose interpretation of the prompt, but, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jon groaned as he was startled awake, and even in his groggy state of mind, it didn't take long for him to identify what had woken him from his precious, well-deserved sleep. Sansa was pressing her icy toes against the backs of his calves.

"Jon?" she asked. 

He huffed out a grunt. 

"Jon?" she repeated. "Are you awake?"

"No."

"Jon!"

"Whazrong?" he mumbled. 

"It's back!" she whisper-shouted frantically.

Still half asleep, he couldn't make sense of her words. "What is?"

"The spider! The huge one I told you about, the one that was glaring at me when I was in the shower yesterday!"

Jon squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to fall asleep, but it was too late. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but couldn't stop the deep sigh rising out of his chest. "The spider was glaring at you?" he asked incredulously.

"It was!" she insisted. "And it's back!"

He rolled onto his back and let his arm drop onto the covers. "And that's why you decided to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"I can't sleep knowing it's out there!"

"Yeah, you can, come 'ere." He slung an arm around her and pulled her closer. 

"No!" she whimpered, pushing back against his chest. "Jon, please, come and kill it!"

"Why do I have to kill it?" Jon had never told her, but he was as scared of spiders as Sansa was. But as long as the spider was in the bathroom and he was in the bedroom, he was completely fine with it being there. He was not about to get out of bed to go and find it, and he'd always believed women had more backbone than men anyway, so if anyone was going to kill it, it should be Sansa. 

Perhaps it was that same lack of backbone that made it so easy for Sansa to convince him to get up and follow her out of the bedroom, or perhaps it was just the fact he was practically incapable of refusing her anything.

As they stepped into the bathroom, Jon shielded his eyes against the glare of the mirror light, but once he'd gotten used to it, he followed Sansa's trembling finger and discovered a monstrous spider currently climbing up the shower curtain.

"It's huge!" he exclaimed.

"I told you!" she answered smugly.

As they both stood there staring at the spider, Jon's Samoyed Ghost came trotting into the bathroom. His dog sat back on his haunches, tilting his head to follow the spider moving.

Ghost pushed himself up on his hind legs and attacked the shower curtain, pulling the rings loose from the rod it was hanging on as he lowered himself onto the floor again. As the curtain came crashing down, Ghost prodded the spider with his nose and then proceeded to devour it in one bite.

Jon turned to Sansa, who stared back at him with her mouth hanging open, probably mirroring his own expression. By the time they both returned to their senses, Ghost had already left the bathroom. 

"Since you no longer have a spider problem, can we get back to bed now?" he asked her. 

He made a mental note to bring back a treat for Ghost when he finished work tomorrow and turned off the light. He started stalking out of the bathroom, tugging Sansa along by the wrist.

"But Jon, the shower curtain!" she objected.

He frowned at her and sighed. "We'll worry about that tomorrow."


End file.
